


Живучка

by Achernar



Series: Адмиралы [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Живучка

Прайм ходит тихо, насколько могут перемещаться тихо триста килограмм железа, закованного в броню и кинетические щиты. В помещения, правда, заходит редко – потолки не рассчитаны на такой рост, больше остаётся в саду и на веранде.  
Жизнь на Раннохе кипит – слишком много надо наверстать, слишком много отстроить, организовать, воссоздать и сделать заново. Шала думает, что есть что-то знаковое в том, что после победы над Жнецами она подхватила серьёзную инфекцию и выпала из этой суеты так надолго, что ей пришлось найти замену в Коллегии.  
Это справедливо и правильно. Ей, до сих пор боящейся гетов, нечего делать у руля этого нового мира.  
Шала чувствует себя оставшейся за бортом и ненужной.  
Шала чувствует себя старой.  
Шале кажется, что из её жизни куда-то потерялись с пару десятков лет: по мечте всей жизни, Ранноху, она ходит каждый день, с "бездушными машинами-убийцами" гетами мирно встречается на улицах, а девочки, годящиеся ей в дочери, уже и сами адмиралы. Шале кажется, что её время, время её поколения ушло навсегда – только Хан всё ещё ведёт себя как мальчишка, но Хан моложе её... Шала чувствует себя уставшей, хотя не делает ничего.  
По дому прайм ходит на полусогнутых, неловко подпирая потолок головой, но всё равно умудряясь почти ничего не задевать и ничего не ломать. Шала давно поправилась и прекрасно может сама разобраться с работой по дому, но он всё равно приходит.  
Шала закрывает глаза и слушает шаги и мерное басовитое пощёлкивание процессора, заставляя, заставляя, заставляя себя не дёргаться, когда прайм подходит ближе. Это рефлексы, не разум, в её возрасте это уже нельзя изжить – она так и будет шарахаться от каждого встреченного гета и на автомате тянуться за дробовиком, который уже давно не носит.  
Шала думает, что если и вовсе разучится стрелять – это уже не будет катастрофой: по дому ходит тот, кто сможет её защитить лучше, чем она сама. Подумать только, когда она стала всерьёз считать гета защитником, а не врагом. "Дура, – думает Шала. – Старая дура".  
У неё снова вылазит вроде бы много лет как забытая тоска по мужу, давным-давно умершему от инфекции, и сыну, не вернувшемуся из Паломничества. Шала чувствует себя одинокой – и чуточку менее одинокой, пока прайм методично обустраивает крошечный участок перед её домом, прокладывает идеально ровные дорожки и сажает растения с толстыми стеблями и пузатыми бутонами, похожими на фужеры, зачем-то подаренные ей Тали. И чуточку более – дурой.  
Шала думает, что это смотрится нелепо – машина смерти и садоводство. Знание, что сейчас всё наоборот правильно, ничего не меняет. Правильно будет для молодёжи, правильно будет для следующего поколения, которое вырастет со знанием, что геты – друзья, а она слишком стара, и ей уже поздно меняться. Шала уверена – уже не получится, но однажды всё равно просит прайма остаться и посидеть с ней – просто так, без домашних дел и возни в саду.  
Прайм покладисто соглашается, садится на край веранды прямо на пол – мебель не рассчитана на такой вес, и Шала почему-то чувствует себя неловко, как будто посадила на пол приглашённого гостя.  
Или не «как будто»?  
Шала не знает, о чем можно поговорить с гетом, не знает, как замять неловкое молчание с тем, кому не предложишь еды и питья, чтоб занять рот. Не знает, зачем вообще попросила его остаться.  
– Ваши физические показатели свидетельствует об испытываемом стрессе, – говорит прайм. – Мне рациональнее уйти.  
– Нет, – выплёвывает Шала раньше, чем понимает, что несёт. – Не надо.  
Шала чувствует себя глупой в этом страхе одиночества, пусть и сотню раз обоснованном привычкой жить на перенаселенных, забитых до отказа кораблях.  
Шала чувствует себя глупой, неприлично для её возраста и звания, до слёз глупой, когда проговаривает всё, что варилось в ней слишком долго, чтоб удерживать в себе и дальше.  
Прайм оказывается благодарным слушателем, смешно сочувственно кивает и совершенно не собирается её осуждать.  
Шала думает – а способны ли геты вообще осуждать кварианцев?  
Шала плачет в подушку впервые со смерти сына, то ли от облегчения, то ли от осознания, сколько лет и жизней её народ потерял, воюя даже не с гетами, а с собственной глупостью, гордыней и больным воображением, но наутро всё равно шарахается в сторону и тянется за дробовиком, случайно налетая на гета на улице... Почти шарахается. Почти тянется.  
Шала впервые заставляет себя не отшатываться, а извиниться, как извинилась бы перед кварианцем – прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к прохладным и жёстким синтетическим мышцам на плече.  
Гет участливо кивает и идёт дальше.  
Шале хочется сбежать домой и запереться – это глупо, глупо, глупо, она чужая в этом новом мире, она не приживётся, ей поздно что-то менять.  
А вечером прайм приносит ей росток илнита – не срезанный, живой, откуда-то аккуратно выкопанный вместе с комом жирной коричневой земли.  
– Многолетнее декоративноцветущее растение, – сообщает прайм очевидную вещь. – Укажите, куда вы хотели бы его посадить.  
– Это илнит, – медленно говорит Шала.  
Прайм держит цветок в опущенных руках – то есть как раз на уровне её роста, и Шала может рассмотреть каждую прожилку на полупрозрачных зелёных листочках.  
Шале кажется, что это насмешка, хотя, конечно, это случайность – откуда гетам знать, что такое илнит – «живучка», красивый, но совершенно неистребимый сорняк, просочившийся даже на корабли-фермы. Илнит-живучку дарили возлюбленным, потому что это был единственный цветок, который вообще был на Флоте.  
Прайм неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, и Шала заставляет себя не попятиться.  
– Геты не используют названия растений, придуманные Создателями.  
Шала думает, что скоро заработает паранойю.  
Шала думает, что уже её заработала – и что не помнит, сколько лет назад она последний раз получала илнит, и что если бы ещё совсем недавно ей сказали, что в следующий раз получит его от гета, то несомненно схватилась бы за дробовик в ответ на такое оскорбление.  
– Куда вы хотели бы его посадить? – повторяет прайм.  
Шала думает, что слишком много думает.  
– Я сама его посажу. Так… положено. Это означает, что я принимаю подарок.  
Шала закусывает губу изнутри и шагает вплотную, близко, близко, близко, слишком близко, чтоб не поддаться страху, въевшемуся в кожу за все поколения трёхсот лет войны.  
Шала осторожно забирает цветок из рук прайма, неловко переплетая с ним пальцы, чтоб не дать развалиться кому земли с корнями.  
Шала уверена, что уже слишком стара, чтобы меняться и приспосабливаться.  
Но это не значит, что она не попробует.


End file.
